Apple White/rajzfilm
Apple White az 1. fejezetben debütált Az Ever After High világa című részben, amelynek premierje 2013. május 30-án volt. Az angol szinkronhangja Jonquil Goode. A magyar hangja Kántor Kitti. 1. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxApple részt vesz az Örökség Nap próbáján, Briar-rel lóg, bekíséri Daring-et a mesebédlőbe, és tanúja lesz annak, hogy Raven elutasítja a sorsát. Az Ever After High világa Leteszi az Örökség Napi fogadalmat és az összes barátja ujjong neki. Új tanév kezdődik, Apple izgatott az Örökség Nap miatt és boldogan találkozik a barátaival. Megszervezi azt, hogy Raven-nel együtt lakhasson egy szobában és meglepetésként feldíszíti Raven oldalát, de nem veszi észre azt, hogy az új szobatársa nem jól reagál erre. A következő napon, az Örökség Nap próbáját tartják, és Apple lelkesen részt vesz. Raven visszautasítja a végzetét, amivel Apple-t teljesen felkavarja. Milton Grimm megkéri Apple-t arra, hogy állítsa vissza Raven-t a "helyes" irányba. Apple meséje Raven-t szólítja arra, hogy tegye meg a fogadalmat az Örökség Napi ünnepségen, de a jelenben, Apple és Daring találkozik Raven-nel és Dexter-rel a mesebédlőben és nyugtalan beszélgetésbe kezdenek. Később megszervezi azt, hogy Raven-nel együtt lakhasson egy szobában és meglepetésként feldíszíti Raven oldalát, de nem veszi észre azt, hogy az új szobatársa nem jól reagál erre. A következő napon, az Örökség Nap próbáját tartják, és Apple lelkesen részt vesz. Raven visszautasítja a végzetét, amivel Apple-t teljesen felkavarja. Raven meséje thumb|250pxApple belép egy Grimm igazgató és Baba Yaga által szervezett beavatkozásba, hogy Raven-t visszaállítsák a rossz útra. Amikor beszélnek azt hozza fel, hogy Raven kiönlött egy egész üveg örökké tartó tintát az új báli ruhájára, ami egy gonosz királynőhöz illik, de aztán bocsánatot kért, ami tönkreteszi a gonosz lehetőséget. Raven megharagszik Raven mágiát használ és véletlenül megváltoztatja Apple varázstükrének személyiségét. Apple tudja, hogy ez Raven műve, de úgy tesz, mintha nem is gyanakodna. Elfogadja Raven ígéretét arról, hogy talál neki egy új tükröt, de amikor semmi eredmény nem lett, megvárja, amíg Raven bevallja, és lehetővé teszi, hogy Raven kijavítsa hibáját. Tükröm, tükröm Ez az első alkalom, hogy Apple-nek ellenfele van a diákelnök választáson: Madeline Hatter. Ez okozza a sok feszültséget az előkelők és a zendülők között, ami arra utal, hogy Madeline-nek kell megoldania és a lány azt ajánlja, hogy ő és Apple legyenek társelnökök. Apple elfogadja az ajánlatot. A bolond diákelnök Egy rossz jegy elkerülése érdekében, Apple részt vesz Briar tanulóbuliján. Briar tanulóbulija Apple részt vesz a grimmnasztika órán. Kilóg a farkasláb Tudomány és varázslat órára megy. Dexter szerelmes Órákkal az Örökség Napi ünnepség előtt, Apple igyekszik a szemét Raven-ön tartani, de nem sikerül. Amikor az ünnepség zajlik, Apple lelkesen aláírja a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, ami végül felesleges volt, mert Raven nem hajlandó aláírni. Apple könnyekkel a szemében elfut. Az Örökség Napja Apple és Raven megállítanak egy kajacsatát az előkelők és a zendülők között, de hamarosan újrakezdődik. Örökkön örökké és azután Azt állítja, hogy Raven nem követi a sorsát. Replacing Raven TV-s filmek Leteszi az Örökség Napi fogadalmat és az összes barátja ujjong neki. Új tanév kezdődik, Apple izgatott az Örökség Nap miatt és boldogan találkozik a barátaival. Megszervezi azt, hogy Raven-nel együtt lakhasson egy szobában és meglepetésként feldíszíti Raven oldalát, de nem veszi észre azt, hogy az új szobatársa nem jól reagál erre. Raven-t szólítja arra, hogy tegye meg a fogadalmat az Örökség Napi ünnepségen, de a jelenben, Apple és Daring találkozik Raven-nel és Dexter-rel a mesebédlőben és nyugtalan beszélgetésbe kezdenek. A következő napon, az Örökség Nap próbáját tartják, és Apple lelkesen részt vesz. Raven visszautasítja a végzetét, amivel Apple-t teljesen felkavarja. Milton Grimm megkéri Apple-t arra, hogy állítsa vissza Raven-t a "helyes" irányba. Órákkal az Örökség Napi ünnepség előtt, Apple igyekszik a szemét Raven-ön tartani, de nem sikerül. Amikor az ünnepség zajlik, Apple lelkesen aláírja a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, ami végül felesleges volt, mert Raven nem hajlandó aláírni. Apple könnyekkel a szemében elfut. A Tale of Two Tales 2. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxApple Blondie műsorát nézi. Blondie-nak igaza van! Apple bemegy a csarnokba és hercegek udvarolnak neki. Apple bemegy Ashlynn üzletébe és a Tiszta Szívek Napjáról áradozik. Amikor úgy tűnik, hogy Ashlynn nem lelkes, Apple azt kérdezi, hogy mi bántja, de Ashlynn elkerüli a beszélgetést. True Hearts Day Part 1 A lány tanúja annak, hogy Ashlynn és Hunter Huntsman kézen fogva felfedik titkos kapcsolatukat. Amikor Ashlynn-ről és Hunter-ről kérdezik, azt fejezi ki, mennyire aggódik a mesebeli jövőjük miatt. Apple a Hajtorony fodrászszalonban csinálja meg a frizuráját. Amikor látja, hogy Ashlynn szakít Hunter-rel, bár azt gondolja, hogy ez a helyes, mégis bűnösnek érzi magát emiatt. True Hearts Day Part 2 Apple részt vesz a Tiszta Szívek Napi táncon. Amikor Ashlynn újra összejön Hunter-rel és egy zendülőnek hívja magát, Apple ad neki Szív fa virágot, megerősítve a barátságukat. True Hearts Day Part 3 Raven felveszi a hercegnősztikát, ezért Apple felveszi azt a tantárgyat, amiről azt feltételezi, hogy Raven kedvence: házi átoktan. Az első feladattal küzd, mert nem tud gonosszá változtatni egy állatot. Végül, egy kis trükkel Apple bemutat egy fenyegető rémet. Baba Yaga ad neki egy kettes alá alát. Apple, elégedett az eredménnyel, és elmondja Raven-nek, hogy teljesítette élete első projektjét. Raven elmondja neki, hogy szinte azonnal kilépett a hercegnősztikából, vagyis Apple egy nehéz osztályban ragadt a semmiért. Tantárgyak Apple születésnapját, az iskola egy tortasütő versennyel ünnepli. Apple hangulata romlik, amikor megtudja, hogy Raven belép egy nem mérgező tortával. Később, amikor megítéli a süteményeket, kellemesen meglepődik, mert Blondie egy főnixé változik miután eszik Raven tortájából. Hálásan átöleli Raven-t, nem tudván, hogy Briar áll a varázslat mögött. Apple születésnapja thumb|250pxApple belép az előkelők szépségversenyére, és részt vesz a próbákon. Megihlették Cedar szavai a valódi szépségről, és úgy dönt, hogy a versenyen ez lesz a vita témája. A szépségversenyen, értelmes beszédet ad a valódi szépségről. A valódi szépség Apple emlékezteti Raven-t az online vizsgára. Apple együtt pánikol a többi barátjával, és megpróbálja kideríteni, ki a tettes. TükörNet szüNet Apple a tömegből nézi a tehetségkutatót. A gonosz-faktor Apple meglepetten mondja, hogy hány független Charming él a Mesevilágban. Bókokat mond Blondie bemutatójáról. Blondie családfája Apple és Daring beszélgetnek az iskola előtt. Ő és Raven videojátékokkal játszanak a diáktársalgóban. Poppy a Zelőkelő Apple részt vesz Madeline tea partiján. Maddie ereszd-el-a-kalapom teazsúrja Apple kíváncsi, hogy mit is ehetne reggelire. Egy anya kacsa és a fiókái átkelnek az utcán és egy ló fut feléjük. Megállítja a lovat, és megfogadja, hogy intézkedni fog a biztonságuk érdekében. Létrehoz egy új szabályt az iskolában, amelybe mindenki beleegyezik. Megoldja a vitát Hunter és Sparrow. Kimenti Jack-et és Jill-t a kútból. Apple egy vészjelzést kap, és rohan is segíteni. Egy hercegnő mindennapjai Apple arra ösztönzi Lizzie, hogy mondjon egy motivációs beszédet a lányoknak, de ez nem válik be. Majd azt mondta, hogy kilép a krokett csapatból. Másnap, egy bocsánatkérést kap Lizzie-től. Lizzie az ász! Megmutatja, hogy kell járnia egy előkelőnek. Kitty, a ravasz kiscica Apple a Koron-avatón elképzeli, ahogy nyomon követi a hagyományokat és segít másokon. És a bálkirálynő nem más, mint... Ereje segítségével, Apple megkér néhány fiút arra, hogy segítsenek Humphrey-nak. Azt állítja, hogy most ő segítsen valakinek. Hattyúdal TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxApple bemegy a csarnokba és hercegek udvarolnak neki. Apple bemegy Ashlynn üzletébe és a Tiszta Szívek Napjáról áradozik. Amikor úgy tűnik, hogy Ashlynn nem lelkes, Apple azt kérdezi, hogy mi bántja, de Ashlynn elkerüli a beszélgetést. A lány tanúja annak, hogy Ashlynn és Hunter Huntsman kézen fogva felfedik titkos kapcsolatukat. Amikor Ashlynn-ről és Hunter-ről kérdezik, azt fejezi ki, mennyire aggódik a mesebeli jövőjük miatt. Apple a Hajtorony fodrászszalonban csinálja meg a frizuráját. Amikor látja, hogy Ashlynn szakít Hunter-rel, bár azt gondolja, hogy ez a helyes, mégis bűnösnek érzi magát emiatt. Apple részt vesz a Tiszta Szívek Napi táncon. Amikor Ashlynn újra összejön Hunter-rel és egy zendülőnek hívja magát, Apple ad neki Szív fa virágot, megerősítve a barátságukat. True Hearts Day thumb|250pxApple Raven-t szavazza meg a Koron-avató királynőjének. Apple egy kis veszekedésbe keveredik Raven-nel, de elmagyarázza neki, hogy mennyire törődik vele és a többiekkel. Meglátogatja az Örökség csarnokát. Apple a Diáktanács ülésén van, amikor Raven elmondja neki, hogy alá akarja írni a Végzetkönyvet. Elmegy a szabóhoz ruhát varratni és nagyon izgatott Raven aláírása miatt, azonban Briar-t feldühíti, hogy Apple úgy tesz, mintha ez olyan egyszerű lenne. Apple részt vesz a Koron-avató napi felvonuláson. Amikor felfedezi, hogy a könyv egy hamisítvány, Apple, Raven és Madeline segítséget kérnek Giles Grimm-től. A következő napon, Apple és a többiek besurranak a könyvlabda mérkőzés idején, mégis követik őket a barátaik. Ő és Raven kézzel próbálják kinyitni a könyvet, de sikertelenül. Raven után ő ugrik a könyv portálba. Apple beragad Briar meséjébe, mert véletlen megszúrja az ujját. Apple-t Briar menti meg, és visszamegy a többiekkel Giles-hoz. Elmegy a Koron-avató báljára Raven-nel, és együtt szembesítenek az igazgatóval. Koron-avató 3. fejezet Webizódok Apple figyeli azt, ahogy Jack Horner megkóstolja Ginger süteményét. A mézeskalácsház lánya Apple segít Ashlynn-nek megtervezni a divatbemutatót. Ashlynn divatbakija Apple egy csésze kávét iszik Ashlynn-nel. Azt hallja, hogy Ashlynn meghívást kapott a Kék Hold erdei ünnepségre. Sajnos nem tud vele menni, mert randira megy Daring-gel. Varázslatos meghívó Apple megnyugtatja Raven-t és azt mondja, hogy a randi rendben lesz. Később megjelenik a multi-hexben Daring-gel. A randevú Apple igyekszik minden tőle telhetőt megtenni, hogy emlékeztessen mindenkit arra, hogy nyugodjanak meg, és legyenek pozitívak a nehéz helyzetekben. Palikakukkok Apple és barátai megtalálják a négy lányt a Sötét erdőben. Meghívást kap ő és a többiek a Tündér Királynőtől, hogy legyenek díszvendégek a mulatságon. Fayebelle választása Elmegy az osztállyal egy tanulmányi kirándulásra az Örökség-gyümölcsösbe. Raven-nel önként jelentkeznek évkönyvszerkesztőnek. Az Örökség-gyümölcsös TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxApple és Raven feldíszítik a fákat a tavaszi ünnepségen. Leül egy italra a barátaival. Apple és Raven átsétálnak a főzőverseny központjába, ahol még senki sincs jelen. Apple is örül annak, hogy a Mesehősök Végzetkönyve előkerült. Átöleli Alistair-t köszönetképpen. Miután felfedezik, hogy a könyv hamis, az igazgató átadja Apple-nek a könyvet, és amikor elolvassa a rejtvényt, kifordul önmagából (a szeme világító lila színű lesz). A könyvet Ashlynn kezébe adja, és csal a főzőversenyen, hogy legyőzze Raven-t. Apple megtalálja Holly-t és Raven-t a folyosón, becsukja a szekrényajtót, amelyben a gyáva Daring rejtőzik. Miután megsérti őket, Apple elsétál gonosz vigyorral az arcán. Amíg Daring lent vár, Apple felsettenkedik Lizzie szobájába, ahonnan ellopja a térképes könyvet, leugrik az erkélyen, és beleesik a bokorba. Apple és Daring arra mennek, amerre a térkép vezet. Tudva, hogy Daring túl gyáva, Apple Ashlynn és Hunter segítségével eldugítják a Csodák kútját, és minden gond nélkül elmenekülnek Fusselvéle falvára. Raven és a lányok Apple után mennek és könyörögnek neki, hogy adja oda a könyvet, de az utolsó pillanatban Apple nem hajlandó, és mindannyiukat eléri az átok. Apple kigúnyolja a csodaországiakat. Mihelyt megtörik a varázs Apple sajnálja tetteit, és habozás nélkül visszaadja a könyvet. Apple és a barátai örülnek annak, hogy a tavaszi ünnepség visszatért, és tovább élvezik együtt ezt a gondtalan napot. Zűrös tavasz thumb|250pxAz iskolai újság, a The Griffin új cikkjéhez, Apple a tanodában Csodaország témájú találkozót tart ebédidőben. Darling-en kívül senki sem jön, Lizzie hamarosan felbukkan, de elmagyarázza, hogy nincs kedve Csodaországról beszélni. Amikor több ember jelenik meg Raven-nel együtt, Madeline hamarosan rájön, hogy a Szív Királynő veszélyben van. Mivel Raven varázslata Apple-t és barátait Csodaországba repíti felfedezik a birodalmat, de a végén a Wonderland High-ban kötnek ki. Logikus gondolkodás és érvelés segítségével Apple elvégzi az első néhány osztályt a barátaival, és utána ebédre megy. Ő is találkozik Courtly Jester-rel. Apple részt vesz a következő két órán, amelyek a sakk mérkőzés és a Teatime 101. Ezután ő és barátai bemennek az igazgatóhelyettesi irodába, és hamarosan rájönnek, hogy az igazgatóhelyettes végig Courtly volt. Courtly azt mondja Apple-nek és barátainak, hogy egész életen át tartó fogva tartást kapnak, de csak egy feltétellel: először részt kell venniük egy tárgyaláson. A tárgyalás után, Apple-t és a többieket őrizetbe veszik és hála Brooke-nak rájönnek, hogyan nyerjék meg a játékot az Ál-teknőc ellen. Mivel azonban a Vörös Lovag az ideiglenes igazgatóhelyettes a Wonderland High-ban, az egyetlen módja annak, hogy elkerüljék a fogva tartást, egy harci tárgyalás a Vörös lovaggal. A Fehér Lovag küzd meg helyettük a Vörös Lovaggal, és a Fehér Nyúllal lemennek a nyúl üregébe, de folyamatosan rossz helyre kerülnek. Végül, Apple és barátai bemennek a Kártya várba. Briar találkozik Kitty-vel és bemennek az ajándékszobába, ahol Courtly már jelen van. Miután megszerzik a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, meggyőzi Raven-t a könyv aláírására, hogy legyőzze Courtly-t. Raven átveszi anyja gonosz hatalmát, Raven azonban tombol. Apple leállítja Raven-t és azt mondja, hogy már legyőzte Courtly-t. Apple és a lányok megünneplik a Szív Királynő születésnapját és azt, hogy a csodaországi átkot már feloldották. Raven a mágiája segítségével összekapcsolja a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvének oldalait a diákokkal, jelezve, hogy most már mindenki kiválaszthatja, hogy megírja saját sorsát, vagy követi azt. Apple egyetért ezzel az ötlettel, mert személy szerint úgy véli, hogy a végzetkönyv több aggodalmat okoz, mint amennyit ér. Way Too Wonderland Galéria Webizód galéria The World of Ever After High - Blondie interviews.jpg The World of Ever After High - Cerise has a cold.jpg 250px-True Reflections - don't sing.jpg True Reflections - new crown.jpg True Reflections - Raven breaks character.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Apple's confident.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - question for Apple.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Apple agrees.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Briar's Study Party - Briar fast asleep.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Replacing Raven - facepalm.jpg Class Confusion - evil assignment.jpg Class Confusion - barely passing.jpg The Beautiful Truth - true beauty.jpg The Beautiful Truth - Daring chooses himself.jpg TükörNet szüNet.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing.jpg Apple's Princess Practice - apples for breakfast.jpg Apple's Princess Practice - Apple's vow.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - a rematch.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Apple's a great Royal.jpg And the Thronecoming Queen is... - winner to be announced.jpg Best Feather Forward - Apple offers assistance.jpg TV-s film galéria The Tale of Legacy Day - happy Apple.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Apple title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - friends again.jpg Thronecoming - a girl can dream.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - inside Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - run.jpg Thronecoming - meat days.jpg Thronecoming - Raven's announcement.jpg Thronecoming - Raven comes around.jpg Thronecoming - Apple reaches out to Briar.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Thronecoming - floats are coming down the street.jpg Thronecoming - signing time.jpg Thronecoming - not losing hope.jpg Thronecoming - looking for Giles.jpg Örökség csarnoka.jpeg Thronecoming - Briar over Apple's casket.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - Briar and Ashlynn.jpg Thronecoming - Raven is annoyed.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - spring has sprung.jpg Spring Unsprung - Wonderland water.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - riddles are awesome.jpg Spring Unsprung - Apple rigs Raven's food.jpg Spring Unsprung - Apple cheats.jpg Spring Unsprung - Daring's help needed.jpg Spring Unsprung - Coward Charming.jpg Spring Unsprung - the well vanishes.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Way Too Wonderland - stunning results.jpg Way Too Wonderland - sneaky Faybelle.jpg Way Too Wonderland - scanning.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - determined girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls fall down.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls in shock.jpg Way Too Wonderland - choices.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Apple coaxes Raven.jpg Kategória:1. fejezet karakterek Kategória:2. fejezet karakterek Kategória:3. fejezet karakterek Kategória:A Tale of Two Tales karakterek Kategória:Tiszta Szívek Napja karakterek Kategória:Koron-avató karakterek Kategória:Zűrös tavasz karakterek Kategória:Way Too Wonderland karakterek